Mistake
by Counter Measure
Summary: Can a single mistake bring an entire world crashing to the ground?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Can a single mistake bring an entire world crashing to the ground?

**Pairing****:** AkisexYukiteru

**Rating****:** Safer to put M just in case I want to write some sexy scenes later…No promises!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Mirai Nikki or any of its characters. I only own Kireier (name given to me by askamanoyukiteru-mun)!

**A/N:** FIRST FANFICTION. NEWBIE ALERT. I SUCK, GUYS! I CAN NOT PROMISE QUALITY, BUT I WILL PUT MY HEART INTO THIS. 3 This is Kami Yukki-mun from tumblr, btw. 8D

A flash into the future…

_[December 25__th__ 18:00] _

"_I figured it out, Yukkii~" Yuno held two scrolls in her hands, beaming at Yukiteru as if she had discovered something great. "I figured out what was causing the disturbance in our world!"_

"_What is it, Yuno?" _

_The pink haired girl held out one of the scrolls first and untied the string holding it, letting it start unrolling itself on the ground. Yukiteru's eyes followed it as it went, covering the ground with a layer of white before disappearing from his view. "It's still going, Yukki. This is the future of this world without the disturbance, a future which we would be able to be together for trillions of years!" Before Yukiteru could react to her words, Yuno held out the other scroll and did the same to it and the other before. This scroll was much shorter…In fact, it only went about two meters, hitting Yukiteru's feet, before it stopped. _

"_What is this?" The young god's eyes widened as he crouched down, taking up the end of the scroll for a closer examination. The last entry was: Everything disappears, the world collapse. _

"_The first scroll was the future of this world without Akise Aru's existence, Yukki…" Yuno whispered, coming to Yukiteru's side and taking both of his hands into her own. "Do you remember the only way for the world to end?"_

…

_The only way…_

_Yes, the only way for the world to end would be…_

"_If I die," the words felt heavy like lead, falling from Yukiteru's lips. But there was no way…No way Akise-kun would kill him. He had no reason to…No reason to!_

"_That's right," replied Yuno, pressing her lips to Yukiteru's brow gently. "There is still time to change, Yukki." A gun appeared in her hand, much resembling the one that Yukiteru had held before during the survival game, the one he had used to shoot all of his friends. She loaded it with a single, silver bullet and pressed it into Yukiteru's hands. "You are the god of this world; you are the only one who could delete someone's entire existence. Change the future, Yukki."_

_Delete Akise Aru._

How did this happen?

Well, it all started with just a single mistake…


	2. Creation

**Summary:** Can a single mistake bring an entire world crashing to the ground?

**Pairing****:** AkisexYukiteru

**Rating****:** Safer to put M just in case I want to write some sexy scenes later…No promises!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Mirai Nikki or any of its characters. I only own Kireier (name given to me by askamanoyukiteru-mun)!

**A/N:** Ughhhh, first chapter…Too lazy to read things over, just going to post yes. w

[September 25th 12:00]

"Alright, do you hear a heart beat?" Murmur floated by with a pot of mochi, her expression mildly bored. The creating process wasn't a new one for her, and it ceased being entertaining a long time ago. The only reason why she was still here, instead of just leaving Yukiteru to it, was out of her desire to watch the inexperienced young god screw up.

"N-no, I don't hear anything!" Yukiteru's face was filled with uncertainty as he rested his head against his latest creation's chest, listening for any faint sounds but finding absolutely none. Ugh, he was so bad at this! Maybe he should have just asked Yuno to do it, she was much better at this, after all.

Murmur rolled around in the air, laughing. "You better hurry, Yukiteru! Get that heart beating in the next thirty seconds or he'll fall apart and we'd have to do this all over again!"

Thirty seconds? What should he do, then? Defibrillators don't work, do they? Yukiteru raised his azure eyes towards Murmur, beseeching her any assistance, only to receive another draft laugh followed by "Why don't you kiss him, Yukiteru? It works in fairy tales!" Yukiteru glared at his servant, who stuck her tongue out at him, not at all afraid. Frankly, Murmur didn't act much like a servant at all! She always behaved as if she knew things he didn't, even though Yukiteru was the god.

It's been a little over ten thousand years since he became god, but he only started doing this 'world creating' thing a few weeks ago. Yuno from the third world came to see Yukiteru, renewing his desire to live and agreed to stay with him in the second world for eternity. Yukiteru shared his power with Yuno, making her somewhat a goddess. She had proven to be so much better at being god than he was, mainly because she had so many ideas on how the world should be. And now, earth was restored, along with all the individual countries. Yuno had taken it upon herself to create a whole new country called Yunokki, which she filled with only the most intelligent people from all over the world as a representation of the two of them.

Meanwhile, seconds were still ticking by. "Oh my lord, what should I do? Murmur, help me!" Panic finally hit within the last ten seconds. Yukiteru drummed gently on the still chest he had been resting on, "Akise-kun, please…Please wake up." This was entirely unwise, begging a boy who would not be able to hear him at all, and truthfully can't be considered alive yet, but pleading was something Yukiteru was good at. That, and panicking, of course. Somehow, though, his panicked pleas had an effect. Yukiteru stopped drumming once he felt the subtle but definite thumps that had picked up under his hand like magic.

Heart beats.

Yukiteru brought his head back down, his soft hair splaying over the silver haired boy's chest in a brown halo. "Thank you," he whispered, letting the other's slowly growing steady heat rate calm him like a lullaby. "I will make thing right, this time." Yukiteru raised his head and smiled. He may not be able to bring back Hinata, Kousaka or Mao because souls cannot be regenerated…But he still had the chance to make amends with Akise. "Akise-kun, you will have a happy life this time around, I promise."

[September 25th 13:00]

Yukiteru placed a suitcase inside Akise's hand, making sure the silver haired boy had a firm hold before he stepped back. Before him was the sixteen years old Akise Aru he had created based on the program Deus had left from the second world survival game. Yukiteru himself made no changes other than giving Akise two extra years. Yukiteru did it because in the span of the ten thousand years he spent in isolation, Yukiteru himself aged a little bit. Yuno said he looked sixteen, slightly more grown up but still as cute as ever. The pink haired girl quickly adjusted her own appearance to his, giving herself a bit of height and a slight increase in circumference around her chest. If both Yuno and Yukiteru aged, then Akise, who they both knew, should age a little too.

Now thinking about it though, it was more or less just a whim, not for any serious purpose. But it certainly made it easier to give Akise the life of independence that Yukiteru thought he wanted. Yukiteru made Akise parents, of course, but also made them have the same respect for Akise's desire to be independent as the silver haired detective's previous parents. At age sixteen, they allowed Akise to move out and have his own apartment near his high school. Today was the moving day.

"Oh, right, he might need someone to help him with moving…" Yukiteru considered the idea and pulled two guys from the same high school as Akise was going to over. They were going to be friends with Akise-kun anyways; he saw it in their future. Yukiteru would just fast forward and make them already friends or something. "There." Everything was ready to go here.

"Yukkiiii!" A sudden voice rang out, followed by something soft pressed against his back. Yukiteru blushed as he turned to face Yuno, goddess of this world and his girlfriend. "I got Thailand all ready to go! I fixed the ocean up a little bit and gave it a little more fish, is that okay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling close.

Yukiteru smiled, kissing her quickly on the forehead. "Of course it is fine, Yuno. You don't have to ask me, this world is as much mine as yours." He wouldn't be making anything if she didn't come and pull him out of the hole of pure depression and regret that he dug for himself.

"I just wanted to make sure because I want to make you happ-" Yuno started, and abruptly stopped mid-sentence once she shifted her gaze towards the silver haired boy who was standing in front of them, suitcase in hand and cerise eyes filled with the same annoying confidence that she grew to hate. "Did you make him, Yukki?" There was a light accusatory tone in her voice despite her desire to cover it. Yuno latched on to Yukiteru's arm and pouted, "Why?"

The young god swallowed, feeling guilty that he had done this without first consulting Yuno, but he knew that if the pink haired girl knew this was going to happen, she would have talked him out of it. "I just…I would be less guilty, knowing that he is happy."

Yuno Gasai pressed her face against her lover's shirt, hiding a frown as well as a sudden desire to destroy. But Yukki was right. He would never stop thinking about that annoying detective if he kept on holding to that guilt. Best to just let Akise Aru live a happy, but normal life and let him die at his normal pace. This way, Yukki would stop feeling guilty and forget him for good. Still, something inside nagged at Yuno. This detective, he almost ruined her happiness more than once…She couldn't possibly let it happen again. "Could you check Africa for me, Yukki? I think I left a tiger in the middle of the streets by accident!" Yuno brought a hand to her lip and feigned shock, her cheeks colored with fake embarrassment. She was so good that she would have fooled herself. Yukiteru responded immediately, nodding and floating up into the sky, heading towards Africa to find that lion that never existed.

Meanwhile, Yuno was going to do a little fixing up. With a rather savage smile, the pink haired girl lifted her hand, letting the sword of memories appear and float just above her palm. "We meet again, Akise Aru." She glared at the boy, her own eyes flashing angrily against the unblinking cerise ones he held. Yuno stabbed the silver haired one with the sword of memories, even though she was fairly sure Yukiteru did it already. She stabbed six times, just to be extra sure.

This guy was annoying…And just without his memories didn't mean he'd stop being a threat to her relationship with Yukki. What should she do…?

And then Yuno had a brilliant idea.

At her command, tiles slowly raised from ground and stacked together, forming the shape of a young woman. At first, Yuno considered making someone hideous, but then realized there was a good chance what she did could be discovered by Yukki. If she made someone beautiful, then Yukki would think she was just trying to help him make Akise Aru happy. A slow smile curved the girl's lips. He might even praise her. With that thought in mind, Yuno carefully arranged the girl's features. She gave the girl jet black hair all the way to her thighs, held up with a light blue hair tie that matched Akise Aru's shirt at the moment. The girl's pony tail was light and springy, cheerful in every way. Now eyes…Blue? They would certainly look nice. Yuno pressed blue orbs into the girl's eyes socket. Yes, they looked very good. Large, expressive and sweet…Reminding her almost of…

"No!" Yuno cried, ripping the perfect blue eyes out. Not blue…Never blue…Akise Aru will never have anything even close to being Yukiteru-like. After a few moments of calming, Yuno pressed into her creation soft green eyes. Personality wise, she made this girl sweet, clumsy and shy. All the boys in the world were suckers for that, and Akise Aru won't be any different. Stepping away from the girl, Yuno walked towards Akise, who had the same calm expression. Yuno run her hand straight into his chest, gripping the detective's heart with her hand as she whispered a command into his ear. "You will fall in love with this girl, Akise Aru. No other shall hold your heart."

[September 25th 13:30]

"Yuno?" Yukiteru returned just in time to see the pink haired girl place her new creation on a bicycle a few meters from where Akise stood with his friends. Before he could question it, Yuno was drawing him into yet another hug, inquiring about the tiger. "Oh, I didn't see any tigers on the street. You must have already replaced him and just forgot."

Yuno giggled, apologizing for her silliness.

"Everything's perfect, let's start." Yukiteru pressed a remote and everything whirled into motion. Water start flowing, wind started blowing…The girl Yuno had created who was on her bike started riding, running clumsily into Akise and his friends, making the silver haired boy drop all his stuff. She apologized, introducing herself as Kireiei and offered to help him with his things. And what do you know! Kireiei lived right next to Akise's new apartment. It sounded like the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Yes, Yukki, everything is perfect," Yuno purred.

_And now, nothing could go wrong._


	3. Observation

[September 26th 18:00]

_Yukiteru, you are being a stalker_

A voice informed him rather bluntly, his own consciousness and decency, perhaps? Yukiteru hardly considered it stalking- he was simply watching the world as he should now that he was a god. Right...Yukiteru wasn't being creepy, not at all!

"Boo!" Abnormally tiny hands tried their best to cover his eyes, and failed miserably. Yukiteru tried to not smile at an annoyed Murmur, who no doubt was wishing her hands were bigger. "Actually, Yukiteru, you are being quite a creepy. It's your godly duty to watch over the universe but last time I checked, Akise Aru wouldn't quite be considered the entire world." The demon pointed out, perching atop Yukiteru's shoulder comfortably as she gazed towards the apartment building they were beside. Poor Akise, he had no idea he was being 'stalked'.

It was a cold day, and the rain that's been drizzling the entire day certainly didn't help.

A soft meow attracted Yukiteru's attention. It was a yearling kitten, quite mingy and dirty but had surprisingly bright blue eyes that made it look more adorable. They were wide and hopeful as they followed a girl who was walking by holding an umbrella in one hand and a hot dog in the other. "Aw, you are so cute!" The girl exclaimed, spotting the dirty kitten. She lowered her umbrella to the ground, freeing one of her hands so she could crouch down and pet the affectionate creature. The kitten circled her lazily, rubbing its head against her legs and hands.

Yukiteru smiled at the sight and crossed over to where the girl was crouching. He crouched too, beside her, so he could look at the playful little cat that had just rolled on its back to expose its tummy, clearly demanding more love. After a little while, the girl sighed regretfully and looked up towards the sky where more dark clouds were gathering. It would pour soon. "Sorry, I have to go," the girl stood up and said to the cat, giving it one last pat on the head.

She ran straight past Yukiteru, who couldn't help but notice there was only an empty sliced bun in her hand, the delicious sausage was missing. Did she drop it? Yukiteru looked towards Murmur inquisitively, gaining a shrug from his servant. The young god searched about for the missing half eaten sausage, curious. She had it just a second ago!

Not far in distance, someone was watching. So busy searching, Yukiteru didn't notice his presence until he heard the sound of feet sloshing across a puddle. The kitten too, noticed, its ears perked in alarm as hostility entered its eyes. Akise didn't have an umbrella, his silver hair was matted with rain and his right cheek slightly chafed by the wind. Even though the detective must be soaked and chilled, he held a smile on his face.

"My, my, aren't you clever?" Yukiteru nearly jumped at the familiar voice, even though he knew the words weren't directed to him, but the yearling kitten. He wanted to hide for a moment but remembered he was invisible at the moment to human eyes. It was one of the benefits of being a god – he never had to be seen unless he wished it. Akise Aru crouched down, further alarming the kitten. Finally it unrolled itself and got on its feet, revealing the missing sausage under its back. "Taking that girl's hot dog when she was too distracted by your charms. She didn't notice at all, how silly of her."

Yukiteru blushed, he hadn't noticed it either.

The detective crouched down in front of the little cat, earning a hiss from the furry creature as it nudged back the sausage protectively. Akise extended his hand towards the kitten as if intending to pat it on the head, only to have the kitten read the move as an attack. The kitten tackled Akise's pale hand with its claws, sinking its young fang into the detective's skin and growled. Akise's slender brows furrowed slightly from the pain, but he didn't shove the kitten away. Instead, he took the opportunity to check the collar around its neck. There was an address, followed by a phone number. "The Arakis, hmm?" Akise mumbled quietly to himself, turning the collar slightly to read it better. The kitten, meanwhile, unsettled slightly by Akise's calmness, stopped gnawing. "Weren't the Araki household burned down by a fire two weeks ago?" His convenient acquaintance with the people at police station kept him up to date on these sorts of things.

Akise's eyes softened, scooping up the kitten into his arms. "I guess you are the only survivor." Yukiteru pressed a hand against his mouth to keep himself from making any noises even though he was sure Akise wouldn't be able to hear him anyways. The kitten hesitated, struggling for a few moments in the silver haired teen's arms before finally relaxing and accepting the warmth it hadn't felt in long time. The three of them just sat there in the pouring rain, each with a decision to make. Akise made up his quickly. He loosened the feline's collar around its neck since the members of the Araki family all died with their house. He would take care of this kitten, if it would follow him. Otherwise, he'd get it to a shelter somewhere so it didn't have to suffer loneliness any longer.

As for Yukiteru, one thing was clear to him – Akise was happy. Happy in the world Yukiteru created; happy with the life he was given. It wouldn't be fair for Yukiteru to ruin Akise happiness by forcing him to recall his painful past, just so the god could plead for forgiveness. That would be such a selfish thing to do.

The detective stroked the kitten's head gently, making it purr with delight despite of the fact it was getting soaked. Its decision, too, was made. Yukiteru got up, retreating a few steps. He didn't belong in this scene, didn't belong in Akise's current life. It was time to get out of here, for good. "Good bye, Akise-kun," Yukiteru whispered as he turned and started walking away.

"Yuki."

Yukiteru stopped abruptly upon hearing the word and turned. Akise was smiling at the kitten, "I will name you Yuki." On the kitten's forehead, under the layer of mud cleaned away by Akise's rainwater drenched hand, was a patch of fur as white as snow.


	4. Reunion

[October 1st 12:00:13]

Yukiteru woke, slowly uncurling his stiff limbs. From the sun's position in the sky, he could only guess it was around noon. "Yuno?" He called out automatically, rising from the bed and attempting to balance on his unsteady feet. They didn't live like Deus did. Yuno created an island in the middle of the ocean, invisible to any human eyes. There they stayed, spending each of their days like normal people: eating, dating, and sleeping. The only difference was the fact they had to keep the world running smoothly. He found her in the kitchen, bent over a scroll and tapping furiously at a calculator. Yukiteru moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yuno's waist, peering over the girl's shoulder at the complicated mess of writing. "What is the matter?"

Yuno's eyes brightened at the sight of him. She abandoned the scroll and calculator and twisted around to give Yukiteru a kiss. "I am just tracking down some lost time, Yukki," said Yuno, offering Yukiteru the calculator and the scroll. "Somehow, our Universe is going to collapse 35 years earlier than expected."

"What the expected?" Yukiteru asked, wincing as he tried to work through the mass of numbers written in the scroll.

Yuno took it from him and pointed at a number circled with red ink. It was a date about 4 billion years from now. "4 billion years, Yuno!" That was a huge number, and as far as Yukiteru was concerned, it was as close as forever could get. "Why are you even worried?"

Hearing those words from him, the pink haired girl blinked softly a few times before bursting out laughing. He was right – it was still so far away from now! The two of them will be together for 4 billion years, so she really had no reason to stress over a meager loss of 35 years. "You are right, Yukki," Yuno nodded, sliding from her seat and shoving away the heavy scroll. "Let's stop worrying about the future for now and focus on the present!" Yuno ran towards her closet and rooted around in there, trying to select the perfect outfit. "Let's go out on a date! There's a really good cafe in Sakurami city, I always wanted to try it but never got the chance to." That's right; they should be focused on having fun as lovers, everything else can wait until later. Yuno breathed in and out evenly to calm herself, though not knowing how those 35 years went missing continued to bother her slightly. What could have possibly shortened the future? It didn't make any sense…

Yukiteru, on the other hand, was oblivious to Yuno's inner turmoil. He pointed cheerfully when he was presented with two equally lovely dress choices.

[October 1st 15:15:13]

Okay, it ended up taking Yuno a _long_ time to get ready and Yukiteru nearly fell asleep waiting. They headed out about an hour after the dress selection and ended up watching a stereotypical romance movie before they went to the cafe Yuno suggested earlier in the day. It wasn't really Yukiteru's kind of place, to say the least. While his girlfriend, fitting right in the girly environment with her bright bubblegum pink hair, Yukiteru couldn't stand out more with his long black strands. "Do we really have to be visible to these people?" Yukiteru whispered to Yuno, who was flipping through the menu with complete ease.

"It would be a bit strange if tea cups started moving on their own," she giggled as she pointed at a pink strawberry jam tart on the menu, inquiring Yukiteru's opinion on it.

Yukiteru tried to look as comfortable in the cafe as the guy sitting at the next table, but it was honestly impossible. The walls in this cafe were pink, the decorations were pink, even the china tea cups they sipped tea from were decorated with _pink_ hearts. It was so bloody pink here that it was almost embarrassing. With a sigh, the young god ran his eyes down the list of sweets offered, looking for anything that wasn't the color he had grown considerably less fond of since entering this cafe.

Another couple entered the place, making the little bell over the door tinkle joyfully in welcome. Yukiteru looked up, and was momentarily blinded by the light reflected off of the male's silver hair.

Wait, silver hair?

The god ducked behind his menu unconsciously, cursing his luck. Right when he finally decided to stop 'stalking' Akise Aru in hopes of receiving forgiveness, the detective showed up right in front of him. Great, just great! Yuno noticed his strange behavior right away and followed his gaze, spotting the couple at the door as well. A cute waitress was waving the two in, looking for a table in the crowded cafe.

"There's a table right here!" It was Yuno's voice. Yukiteru died a little on the spot hearing that, and died a little more when the couple actually came towards the vacant table in front of theirs that Yuno gestured to. Akise smiled to Yuno, grateful for her suggestion. The pinkette smiled back just as charmingly, though her smile was likely as fake as the actress's breasts from the movie they watched earlier. Yukiteru peeked from behind his menu to survey the girl who came with Akise, his date, probably. She was really pretty, with her long hair arranged in two springy pig tails and emerald green eyes. Yuno probably caught him staring, because she cleared her throat loudly and suggested they should order.

The waitress sauntered towards them, taking Yuno's order of lemon limoncello cupcake and Yukiteru's order of honey vanilla pudding (first thing he saw on the menu). While his lover prattled on about how delicious the desserts were, Yukiteru was trying hard to not eavesdrop on the conversation in front of them. Akise's date, the dark haired girl, was called Kireiei. They were apparently in the same school, lived in the same apartment building and worked at the same place! Fantastic coincidence, eh? In fact, it was almost… too much of a coincidence. Yukiteru looked at his pink haired lover, who was enjoying her cupcake. She only smiled sweetly in response, her eyes wide and innocent.

The god returned his eyes to his pudding, stabbing it apart and tried forking the pieces into his mouth only to fail miserably. Yuno helpfully donated her spoon, seeing this. Yukiteru didn't know why this bothered him. It was clear Yuno did something and rearranged Akise's life a bit, but so far, it didn't seem to be harming him. It actually seemed to make him happy. So really, there shouldn't be a problem, right? He looked towards the window, letting his azure eyes be distracted by the sight of a young girl in a tattered yellow dress. She was crying…Perhaps she was lost? Yukiteru rose from his seat, concerned. Maybe he could help this girl somehow.

With that thought in mind, the god made his way out of the cafe after pointing out the girl for Yuno so she knew where he was going. When he was about a meter from the blonde girl, she stepped from the curb and ran towards the opposite end of the street. "Wait, stop!" The traffic light flashed green, the cars waiting on the other side all came back to life. One of the fastest ones was heading right for the girl, the driver too distracted by his cell phone to notice her small frame. "Stop!" Yukiteru shouted, as if the driver could possibly hear him. The child's head turned, eyes widening with fear, panic as well as something else Yukiteru couldn't identify. She would be crushed in the matter of a few seconds if he didn't do something.

Yukiteru parted his lips to scream again, but this time, the weight of his godhood entered his voice, forming one solid word of command, "freeze!"

[October 1st 15:36:29]

"_Freeze!" _

At his command, everything stopped; even the clouds stopped drifting lazily across the sky. Yukiteru lunged forward to snatch the little blonde girl out of harm's way, his hand was a few inches from her shoulder when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled it to a stop. Yukiteru's head snapped around, his blue eyes blazing with shock and fury as he stared into the violet eyes of his lover Yuno, the only one besides Murmur who wasn't affected by his command. "Why are you stopping me, Yuno?" Yukiteru demanded, gesturing at the car which, within a few seconds of him unfreezing the time, would crush the girl.

"Yukki, are you sure you want to save this little girl?" The pinkette asked, loosening her grip on Yukiteru's wrist and stepped back. She pulled a scroll from the folds of her god robe and shook it out, pointing out one of the entries at the very bottom.

_[October 1__st__ 15:36:35] Chiyo Maki was crushed by a car, instant death._

"That's her future, if you don't intervene." Then Yuno pulled the young girl out of the way, just as Yukiteru intended. The scroll inside her hand lengthened immediately, making the last entry of this girl's life three years down the road. The young god made to grab the scroll and read it, but Yuno blocked his hand gently. "See that man there, Yukki?" She pointed to a corner, and sure enough, there was a guy, peering from behind a wall at the little blonde girl. He was smiling, but not in a friendly way, it was a smile that gave Yukiteru chills. "If you save this little girl, he will get her. And she will suffer for three years before he kill her and leave her body to rot in a ditch, never to be found by the police."

Three years of suffering…That's what Yukiteru would have given this little girl by saving her. The god slipped silently to the ground, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. "N-no, I can protect her! I can-" Refusing to believe that there was nothing he could offer this little girl other than death or three years of suffering, Yukiteru thought of other ways around the situation, other ways he could save her.

Yuno was silent for a few moments, letting Yukiteru ramble on the different things he could do to help little Chiyo Maki here. Slowly, her eyes filled with love and pity. Her Yukki still didn't understand how godhood worked and a part of Yuno didn't want to tell him, but she had promised Yukki she'd never lie to or with hold truth from him again. "Yukki," her voice was soft when she spoke and knelt beside her teary lover. Yuno had another scroll in her hand now, it was thick.

Yukiteru reached out his shaking hands and took it, gasping in surprise when the scroll unrolled itself, travelling in a circle around the god and coiled like a snake. "Yuno!" He called out, reaching towards his lover for help, only to find his finger tips touching cold paper. The scroll had unrolled around him and piled up so high it was beginning to cut off his sunlight supply. "Yuno!" Yukiteru called out again, shoving his arm through the walls of paper in an attempt to find her.

"Yukki…Read it." Came Yuno's voice, slightly muffled to Yukiteru's ears. Obediently, the god took part of the scroll and brought it to his eyes. There were names, many names, but why? Yuno's voice reached him again, explaining. "That's the death list, Yukki. I've only given you the minute list. These are all the people dying around this world during this minute only."

So many people would die in just a minute.

So many people would never see the sun or breathe in fresh air again.

So many people…

SO MANY PEOPLE!

Yukiteru felt sick reading the list, so he pushed it aside and buried his face in his hands. Soon, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, Yuno's, no doubt. "You can save this little girl now, but you can't protect her forever. You can't just worry about every human you see, Yukki, because you can't stop everyone from dying. That would be going against the nature." The scroll unraveled from around Yukiteru and rolled back into Yuno's hand. The pinkette placed the young girl back to her original place, ready to be crushed by the car again. Yuno ran her fingers over Yukiteru's head as he sobbed into his hands, mourning all the lives taken this minute. "Just stop caring, Yukki and let's go back to our date! Besides, as well as fear, don't you see a hint of relief in her eyes? Her family is gone; she's suffering loneliness every day. And now, she won't have to." Yuno waved her hand, starting the time again.

Yukiteru gasped at the sound of life returning and pushed Yuno aside. He fled from the scene, not ready to witness a death yet. Yuno frowned, feeling bad that he had to know everything so early on. She didn't want to see him in pain. "It's part of the nature, Yukki…"

The car lurched forward, and young Chiyo Maki screamed. A flash of silver past her towards the little girl in yellow dress made Yuno turn her head. The scroll containing the little girl's future changed abruptly as the pinkette grinded her teeth. "…And sometimes, there are idiots who'd just go against the nature at every chance they get!"

The car zoomed past the spot where the girl used to be and screeched to a halt several meters past. The driver came out and ran back, frantic with apologies towards the young girl and the one who knocked her out of the way just in time. Yuno rolled her eyes at the silver haired detective who seriously needed to stop butting in her business. Apparently, Akise had followed Yukiteru out of the cafe, seeing the girl as well. His decision to save Chiyo Maki was made very quickly, and it was a risky one. People crowded around the two, shoving between one another to get a better look at the 'hero'. Kireiei shoved particularly hard to get to Akise, tears streaming from her pretty eyes when she saw the blood on the detective's arm. He got scrapes and bruises all over, likely, which served him right. Yuno slipped from the crowd silently, slightly irked. She'd deal with Akise Aru later, but now, she must figure out where Yukki went.

[October 1st 17:18:11]

Yukiteru could be good at hiding, especially if he really didn't want to be found. With her diary gone, Yuno couldn't even locate him if he stayed invisible like this. Truth to be told, even the god himself had no idea where he was. He more or less went at random paths and kept running until he was exhausted. Now, he was sitting against a strangely familiar wall and attempting to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Quiet chatters disrupted his peace, and what's more irritating was the fact he recognized the voices. The sweet girlish voice belonged to Kireiei, pitched high with worry as she fussed over a child's injuries. The child was blonde, wearing a tattered yellow dress. Yukiteru's breath was caught at the sight of her. It was Chiyo Maki, the girl who was to be crushed by the car.

Ah, that's why the wall felt familiar; it was the one where he saw Akise adopt Yuki the kitty. Somehow, he'd ended up outside of the detective's apartment building without knowing.

"Don't worry, Akise, my dad is a police officer, he will take care of Chiyo-chan." Kireiei ruffled the young girl's hair as she spoke, emerald eyes shifting to investigate the cut over her date's right cheek. "What you did was right, but…Do be careful next time?" The girl continued, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Yukiteru finally understood. Akise saved the young girl, didn't he? Somehow, he was able to do what Yukiteru couldn't even though he was a god. Tears of joy and anger at himself gathered in the young god's eyes, trailing down his cheeks slowly. The detective walked right past him, holding one of little Chiyo Maki's hand with his own.

[October 1st 17:18:30]

There it was again, that strange feeling. Akise stopped in his path suddenly, his head turning around to face the wall where he had picked up Yuki his kitty a while ago. Just like last time, he felt something. "Take Chiyo-chan to your father, Kireiei, I have something to take care of." The detective instructed before turning back.

What exact he felt, Akise couldn't be sure, but he definitely felt a strong emotion. Sadness, perhaps? A part of him thought this whole idea of him being able to feel something normally people couldn't was ridiculous –He didn't even believe in ghosts that much. "Hello?" Akise moved towards the wall where he had felt something earlier. Obviously, there appeared to be nothing there. A passenger gave him a weird look, seeing that he was talking to a wall, but Akise didn't pay him any attention.

"You are here," the detective said gently, even though he had no idea who he was talking to. "I know you are here. You were here last time too, that time when it was pouring rain?" He knelt down, trying not to wince when the new bruise on his knee brushed against the ground. Akise reached a hand out carefully, even though he was uncertain. "Please, won't you talk to me?"

Yukiteru jolted at the voice and moved back at the advance of Akise's hand. He didn't know what to do at this point. A part of him knew he could remain transparent and after a while, the other would surely give up and leave. But the other part, the selfish part, wanted something else. It was a tough decision, and Yukiteru didn't have a lot of time to make it.

The detective's hand brushed against something warm – Yukiteru's soft left cheek as it slowly formed after the barrier keeping his invisible disintegrated. The god's appearance made the usually calm detective jolt with shock. "Who are…You?" Akise asked, his heart picking up in speed unconsciously as he raised his head to meet those hesitant blue eyes.

[Meanwhile…]

Unable to find Yukiteru, Yuno had no choice but to return home and wait. She changed into a night gown and yawned, walking into the kitchen to make herself some tea. The scroll containing the Universe's future was still on the breakfast table and she gave it an absent glance. The number she saw at the end of the scroll made Yuno spill hot tea all over the carpet. It was no longer 4 billion years like she saw this morning before the universe collapsed…It was 3.2 billion. Where did the other years go? What was happening? Yuno's heart raced as she flipped the scroll open, frantically searching for the source of error. No, this couldn't be happening! Why was her time with Yukki getting shorter and shorter? Someone was to be blame, surely. Who? Who did Yuno have to kill to make things right again?


End file.
